Yuta Asahina
|height = |weight = 59 kg (130 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 83 cm (33") |blood_type = O |likes = * * Track and field |dislikes = * Math * Boredom |participated = Demon Hunting |demon name = Yutax ユータックス |hunting grounds = Towa City's Great Bridge |execution = Swimming Explosion Episode |status = Deceased |fate = Executed after violating a Demon Hunting's rule |family = Aoi Asahina (Older sister) |game debut = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc #08 |manga debut = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (manga) |game portrayal = Tōko Aoyama Michelle Ruff }} Yuta Asahina (朝日奈 悠太), is a participant of Demon Hunting featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls due to him being the closest person to his older sister Aoi Asahina. Because he is considered a "Demon" by the Warriors of Hope, he is given the name Yutax (ユータックス). Appearance Yuta is a tan skinned boy who has short, brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white tank top under his teal-blue track jacket with a sign that reads "dog can go like 3 cups rice dog oh love since 1981." on it. It is unknown what the saying means. Yuta also wears beige shorts, red sneakers, and bright yellow socks. A black bracelet with a red stripe and a red Monokuma eye on it is present on his left wrist. Personality Yuta is energetic and cheerful, even in difficult situations. He appears very friendly. He is also very naive and rather oblivious to most things. He appears to like sports and used to be part of his school's track and field team. Yuta is shown to be extremely confident in his swimming skills, though he admits that his sister has always been better than him. Similar to his sister, Yuta isn't very smart and can be headstrong. As stated by Toko Fukawa, "like idiot sister, like idiot brother." History During the Tragedy Yuta was captured by the Ultimate Despair and became a Captive for Monokuma's first motive in the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. He was apparently enclosed in an apartment just like the other Captives. He was later freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 1 - Crying for Love in Hell Yuta met Toko and Komaru on the bridge where they were attempting to escape Towa City. It was there that Komaru saw that Yuta had a similar bracelet to the one placed upon her by the Warriors of Hope. He then introduced himself, which made Toko shocked upon hearing his last name. He also wrote Komaru's name on his palm 3 times, because he thought it's the best way to remember people's names. Upon discovering that half of the bridge had collapsed, Yuta broke down, and lost his spirit. However, Toko told him that they needed to keep moving in order to survive, which motivated Yuta to return to the city before the other side of the bridge collapsed. Suddenly, they were ambushed by some Monokuma Kids who intended to destroy the remains of the bridge with the three on it. While the bridge was successfully blown apart, the three escaped to safety. Not dismayed by the fallen bridge, Yuta decided that he would swim out of Towa City. Komaru asked Yuta if it was really far to the other shore, added by Toko that maybe some strange creatures living in the sea because of the pollution, but Yuta answered self-confidently that the only thing that he needed was to be careful. Toko tried to stop him, but Yuta had already made up his mind. Upon leaving the city limits, Yuta's bracelet began to beep rapidly and soon exploded, killing him. In the profile card, it is said that he turned into bits of seaweed. It is stated that he was later drowned when he triggered a Monokuma Bracelet. The Hit List Targets entry about him compiled by the Warriors of Hope, where he is given the "Demon name" of Yutax states that he has been staying near Towa City's Great Bridge for some time before meeting Komaru and Toko. Execution Relationships :Family: Aoi Asahina Though they're never seen interacting, it's been confirmed that Yuta was the closest person to Aoi, as he became her Captive. Though he himself is a good swimmer, Yuta acknowledges that his sister was always better. :Allies: Komaru Naegi Yuta traveled with Komaru and Toko through The Tragedy for a limited time, before he died. He seems to be friendly with Komaru, and takes great joy in showing off to her. During the time he spent with Toko and Komaru, he showed being somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only one with a similar bracelet to Komaru, but quickly remarked that their situation could've been better. Before he died, he comforted Komaru and Toko by promising to bring back help. Toko Fukawa Yuta seems to respect her and tries to comfort her at times. She tends to tease and insult him, however, due to his relation to Aoi, who Toko was not very fond of. Ironically, she worried about him at times for the same reason. Quotes *“Ahh, it's been so long since I've seen decent human beings! I'm super happy!” *“Ah! Speaking of which, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Yuta Asahina!” *“Now isn't the time to be frightened!” *“I'll come back with them at any cost, so wait for me until then, okay?” (to Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa) Trivia *Yuta has several similarities to his older sister; he excels at swimming, has an upbeat demeanor, and remembers people's names by writing them on the palm of his hand three times with his finger. *Yuta shares his English voice actress, Michelle Ruff, with Jataro Kemuri. References Navigation ru:Юта Асахина es:Yuta Asahina fr:Yuta Asahina pl:Yuta Asahina de:Yuta Asahina Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male